Pokécuentos
by JesusDk
Summary: Diferentes Pokécuentos extensos de diferente tipo para pasar el rato
1. Inicio (Explicación)

Inicio

(Bueno, pues sí. Estos como dice, van a ser Pokécuentos pero estos no serán de capítulo 1, capítulo 2, no. Más bien cada que actualice este fic, saldrá un cuento entero, lo que hará que estos sean los más tardados en salir, por eso y el cómo me siento. Pero serán los más largos. el tema será con el que me sienta ese día, puede que también aquí incluya algunas historias que parezcan creepy, pero bueno, espero les guste)


	2. Pokécuento 1: Salvado de la soledad

Pokécuento 1: Salvado de la soledad

Alguna vez existieron dos Ralts, uno hembra y el otro macho, Kirios y Lila. Ambos vivían en el mismo bosque, en el mismo grupo, pero nunca notaron la presencia del otro, lo veían como solo otro punto verde en el bosque, hasta que ellos fueron creciendo, evolucionando, ambos llegaron a un alto nivel, el macho encontró una piedra Alba y consiguió convertirse en un Gallade, la hembra creció naturalmente hasta convertirse en una hermosa Gardevoir, aunque ella no tenía ningún pretendiente y él era algo torpe, por lo que no le interesaba el amor, solo el estar libre, el ser feliz, pero con este último había un problema, él siempre estaba solo, cuando él fue solo un pequeño Ralts, los Gallades adolescentes lo maltrataban, lo insultaban, lo hacían menos, así que él nunca pudo ser feliz, nunca tuvo a nadie cuidando su espalda.

Pasaron los años, la Gardevoir se convirtió un tanto más juguetona, más alegre, y el Gallade maduro con más rapidez y consiguió algunos amigos, un Ralts macho, quien luego se hizo algo parecido a su hermano menor, le hizo ver un buen camino, ahora le preocupaban todos, él era una clase de niñera o protector para todos los Kirlia, Ralts, Gallade y Gardevoir. Pero el líder de su grupo, un Gallade anciano, no lo respetaba, no lo miraba como algo importante, solo por un idiota más, hasta que un día ocurrió algo que lo deprimió demasiado.

Su grupo se encontraba viajando, él daba vueltas alrededor de todos para poder vigilarlos, contándolos y asegurándose de que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos, pero se encontraron con un problema, un grupo de Cacturnes habían salido de cacería, ellos no deberían de estar ahí, ese no era su hábitat, pero comenzaron a tenderle una trampa a algunos Ralts, tomaban fruta de los árboles y se la mostraban a algunos Ralts para animarlos a seguir la fruta, pero los adultos evitaban que se salieran de las filas, hasta que llegaron a Tulio, el pequeño Ralts que ayudo a Kirios a sonreír, huérfano y sin protección más que Kirios, así que él fue tras la fruta, sin saber que un grupo de cinco Cacturnes lo estaban esperando, hambrientos, Kirios notó esto y aviso a los demás que corrieran mientras él se lanzaba contra aquellos Cacturnes, preparando las cuchillas en sus brazos para ese combate

-¡Tulio, aléjate! – Grito Kirios mientras cortaba el cuello de un Cacturne

El pequeño Ralts fue llevado por las Gardevoir, un grupo de machos Gallade se lanzaron al combate, a ayudar a Kirios, dejaron a todos inconscientes, menos a un Cacturne que escapó por el suelo, nuevamente había salvado a su hermano, pero aquel anciano no lo veía como algo bueno, pues dejaron ir a un Cacturne.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza? ¿Siquiera pensaste en lo que hacías? – Preguntó el anciano mientras se hacía camino entre todos con un grupo de Gallades adultos fieles que veían a Kirios del mismo modo que el anciano

-Sí, lo pensé, si no lo hubiera pensado, no lo habría hecho

-Pues entonces eres un idiota, no solo pusiste a todos en riesgo al decirles que ya sabíamos de su presencia, sino que también no pudiste ni siquiera hacer bien lo que tú dices es tú "deber", dejaste ir a uno, los dejaste inconscientes, son una amenaza, si fueras un guardián, los habrías asesinado

-Yo soy un guardián, no un asesino, no un lunático

-Si no estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario ¡NO PROTEGAS A NADIE!

-¡Protegí a mi hermano, viejo idiota!

-¡Tú hermano no era de importancia! ¡Hubiese sido mejor si se los hubiesen llevado a ambos! – Exclamó el anciano mientras Lila se habría camino para ver todo mejor

-¡No le hables así a Tulio, viejo asqueroso! – Dijo Kirios mientras Tulio se acurrucaba en su pierna

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?

-¡Ha insultado a nuestro líder!

Los Gallade que venían con el viejo, se lanzaron a atacar a Kirios y Tulio, pero Tulio salió intacto, Kirios sirvió de escudo humano a su pequeño hermano, todos continuaron caminando, mientras Kirios y Tulio se quedaban en el suelo, uno herido por fuera y dentro, y el otro roto al ver a su hermano así. Lila se había quedado hasta el final de todos para poder ver a los dos, fue la única que vio a Kirios dejar a Tulio con los demás y luego marcharse por las ramas de los árboles, hasta un lago. La Gardevoir lo notó e intento llegar al chico, pero no pudo, pues todos le impedían el paso.

Kirios se había quedado en un lago, mirando a la luna y llorándole mientras se lamentaba de haber vivido, de ser tan inútil y sacaba filo a sus cuchillas.

-Perdóname por dejarte solo hermanito, pero ya no aguanto este dolor – Susurro Kirios mientras acercaba las cuchillas de sus antebrazos hasta su cuello

-¿Hola? ¿Kirios? ¿Estás aquí? – Preguntó Lila mientras caminaba por el bosque

Kirios al escuchar a alguien más romper el silencio que había en aquel lugar, bajo sus brazos y miro a la luna esperando a que lo encontraran

-¿Kirio…? – Preguntó Lira antes de llegar al Gallade, viendo sus heridas y la sangre salir de las mismas – Arceus ¿Estás bien?

-Ah… hola ¿Te envió el viejo a darme el golpe de gracia? No te preocupes, estaba por dármelo

-No, no estoy aquí por eso, y más te vale que no lo hagas – Explico la Gardevoir antes de sentarse a la orilla del río con Kirios

Ambos se quedaron hablando por un rato mientras Lila buscaba frutas alrededor para alimentar a Kirios con las mismas y curar sus heridas, hablaron hasta que ella bostezo

-¿Cansada?

-Algo, fui con unos amigos hace rato a ver algunos Zigzagoon bebes jugar, así que no dormí muy bien

-Deberías descansar, nunca se sabe cuándo algo malo puede pasar

-Gracias, descansaré si puedo, pero mientras lo hago ¿Tú me vas a proteger?

-Sí, no te preocupes, tu solo descansa

-Ok… bueno… oye… ¿Tú hasta que hora duermes?

-Casi nunca lo hago, tengo que cuidar de todos

-¡NO SE VALE! ¡Yo me duermo tarde y al día siguiente me muero de sueño! ¡Tú estás como si nada! – Replicó Lila antes de reposar su cabeza en el barro

-Jaja, tranquila, algún día me vendrá el cansancio, pero hoy tú solo descansa

-Muy bien, gracias, que descanses – Dijo Lila antes de quedar dormida en el barro

El Gallade se le quedo viendo por un rato, teniendo que observar su cuerpo tembloroso sacudirse por las temperaturas, Kirios salió por un rato de reconocimiento después de dejar a Lila oculta entre un montón de arbustos, simulando una muralla. Kirios camino por un rato hasta llegar a un campamento en el bosque, un entrenador novato se encontraba jugando con sus primeros Pokémon, un Squirtle y un Pidgey. Kirios al confirmar que este era una buena persona, se acercó lentamente hasta la tienda de acampar, el entrenador se dio cuenta de esto y se alteró un poco, su Pokémon tipo agua se puso en posición de combate mientras su Pidgey abrazaba al entrenador, el Gallade se puso nervioso al ver esto, él no estaba ahí para hacerle daño a nadie, pero no se podía comunicar con el humano, intento hablarle al Squirtle pero este permanecía firme en su decisión de proteger a su amo, pero tuvo algo de suerte, Tulio apareció al frente del Gallade, después de tele transportarse para encontrar a su hermano, el pequeño Ralts se dio media vuelta y miro al mismo

-¡Kirios! ¡Al fin te encuentro hermanito! – Grito Tulio antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano

-¿Eh? ¿Tulio?

-¡HERMANITO! No me dejes solito otra vez por favor

-Claro, claro, solo escóndete tras de mí, no estamos a salvo aquí

-¿Eh? – Dijo el pequeño Ralts antes de darse media vuelta y mirar al entrenador, el Squirtle y el Pidgey - ¡HOLA!

-¡Tulio, no-!

-Hola pequeño Ralts – Dijo el Squirtle mientras bajaba su guardia y comenzaba a saludar

-¿Mi hermanito les dio problemas?

-¡Tulio!

-No, o creó que no, él solo apareció y asusto a nuestro amo

-Kirios malo – Dijo Tulio antes de intentar darle una cachetada a Kirios

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué necesitan? – Preguntó el Pidgey mientras se despegaba del pecho de su entrenador

-Yo solo vine a preguntar si me podían dar un cobertor o algo, una amiga tiene mucho frío y quiero mantenerla en calor

-Ah, con qué era eso

-¡Uy! Perdón, pensé que estabas aquí para atacarnos, en un segundo te traigo un cobertor – Dijo Squirtle antes de correr a la tienda de campaña

-No se preocupen, fue mi culpa por aparecer tan de repente

-¡Aquí está! – Grito feliz el Squirtle mientras volvía con una cobija en manos, bastante larga, lo suficiente como para cubrir a tres Gardevoirs y dos Gallades – Ten, espero te sirva

-Sí, muchas gracias

-Bueno, ahora mejor váyanse, nuestro entrenador está iniciando apenas y podría intentar capturarlos

-Ya veo, muchas gracias amigos

El Gallade se escapó del lugar, corriendo hacía los árboles y los arbustos en los que dejó a Lila, la encontró durmiendo como un bebé, con su pulgar en la boca, Tulio se le quedo mirando a la Gardevoir mientras Kirios la cubría con la cobija

-¿Va a dormir con nosotros?

-Por hoy si, ella me ayudo a sonreír hoy, gracias a ella sigo aquí

-¿De qué hablas hermanito?

-De nada, mejor ya vete a dormir Tulio

-Ok, que descanses hermanito

Así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, Kirios primero fue muy distante y apenas y le hablaba a Lila una vez a la semana, ellos se separaban del grupo con Tulio y jugaban juntos en hierba alta, pero luego todo aumento un poco más, ambos se veían cada día, se pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos, siempre en cuanto despertaban, se reunían en un par de árboles para irse juntos, Kirios dejó de proteger tanto a los demás, se volvió más alegre, ya no le daba importancia a lo que el anciano le dijera, y sin darse cuenta, él ya había enamorado a Lila, pero él perdió un poco de paciencia, ahora era más fácil de hacer enojar, él había madurado demasiado rápido, pero sabía cuándo era bueno hacer su corazón blando, cuando ser más sensible, él estaba muy confundido, una Gardevoir lo destrozó no hace mucho, así que ya no sabía que sentir, Lila había estado ahí para él, ella fue el único hombro en el que pudo recargarse, y un día salieron juntos, con Tulio, pero estaban ellos solos apartados del grupo, Tulio se encontraba jugando con una Butterfree que encontró cuando llegaron, Kirios estaba con la mirada baja y un poco triste, ya sabía que él sentía algo por Lila, pero era demasiado torpe, no supo si ella sentía algo por él, aparte de eso, ella había estado visitando a otro Gallade, ahora casi nunca se veían, la historia fue en la dirección contraria, todo llegaba al inicio otra vez, él al haber crecido solo, no sería quien hablara de aquel dolor, si hablara, seguramente ella lo miraría con lastima, incluso pasaría la misma historia, ella se burlaría de él y lo lastimaría, esta vez ya no habría nada que detuviera sus cuchillas en caso de que eso pasara, así que se sentó en el suelo, mientras miraba a Lila jugar con una flor, por dentro, sentía millones de cosas, todas hermosas, sentimientos puros, ella se dio cuenta de esto por naturaleza, se sonrojo un poco y soltó una carcajada mientras se acercaba al Gallade, viéndose de frente en posición de flor de loto

-Jaja ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¿Eh?

-No me dejabas de ver, así que…

-Ah, no, no, no, es que… bueno… te… te ves… - Tartamudeo Kirios nervioso, aumentando el sonrojo de Lila

-Jaja, ¿Me veo…?

-P-P-Pues… te-te ves…

-Jaja, ya, ya, estas muy nervioso, pero gracias – Dijo risueñamente Lila, una sonrisa hermosa como media luna, para luego ponerse al lado de Kirios y recargar su cabeza en el hombro del mismo

Kirios la miro y sonrío, lentamente recargó su cabeza al lado de la de Lila, hasta que su mano lentamente se comenzó a deslizar hasta la de Lila, uno, dos, sus dedos lentamente se entrelazaban, pero esto fue interrumpido, aquel Gallade con quien Lila hablaba últimamente, llego, con sus cuchillas más grandes que las de Kirios

-¡Lila! Oh, hola

-Hola Jack

-Eh… Lila… me preguntaba…. ¿Quisieras salir conmigo esta noche? Daríamos un paseo por el lago y comeríamos algo de paso ¿Qué dices?

-Eh… yo… - Dijo Lila un poco nerviosa antes de mirar a Kirios bajar la mirada y mirar a otro lado, ocultando sus ojos que cambiaban a un color rojizo por el hecho de estar al borde del llanto – Sí, nos vemos en la noche ¿Junto al lago de Squirtles?

-Ahí estaré

Kirios al escuchar esto, se puso de pie y miro a Tulio, de alguna manera ocultando sus lágrimas entre la sombra de su cabeza

-Tulio… ¿Quieres ir a casa de Jeff?

-¡Sí, quiero ver a Jeffy!

-Bueno… entonces… - Respondió Kirios mientras tomaba a su pequeño hermano y lo colocaba en su espalda – Vámonos

-¡Eh! ¡Kirios!

-Hermanito ¿Lila no viene? – Pregunto Tulio mientras miraba hacia atrás, viendo como la silueta de Lila se encogía por la distancia - ¿Hermanito?

-¡KIRIOS!

El Gallade llegó en cuestión de segundos con la madre de Jeff, ocultando su mirada, mientras Tulio y Jeff se abrazaban por no haberse visto en un largo rato, la madre de Jeff se dio media vuelta para darle las gracias a Kirios, pero él ya se había marchado.

Los Gardevoir, Gallade, Kirlia y Ralts comenzaron a sentir pequeñas gotas en sus cabezas ¿Estaba lloviendo? Si lo estaba ¿Por qué no había nubes? Aquello no eran gotas de lluvia, eran lágrimas que caían al Kirios estar entre los árboles corriendo sin detenerse por alguna cosa, por algún obstáculo, él sabía bien que ese Gallade, Jack, era mucho mejor que él, pero por los celos y la tristeza, no miro aquello, no contempló el detalle de que él llevaba más tiempo con Lila y que ella hizo una mala broma a Jack y a Kirios, ella no iría a la cita de Jack, solo era para saber si Kirios la amaba o no, para ver si la protegería o no, pero no tomo en cuenta el pasado del Gallade, así que fue a buscarlo, al lago, a la casa de Jeff, a su casa, buscó en todo el bosque, pero no encontró nada, él ya no estaba ahí, o eso parecía, esto era su culpa, de ambos, uno no supo controlarse, solo pensó en su propio dolor, la otra solo lo tomaba como un juego, ambos hicieron un error, pero tomaron decisiones distintas, decisiones que lamentarían después, Kirios fue a un árbol gigante, en el centro del bosque, subió a una de las ramas más altas y se quedó ahí, roto, triste, hecho pedazos, llorando. Lila se secó las lágrimas y fue a su cita con Jack, ella sabía que hizo un error pero no quería ser ella quien buscara al otro, ambos por orgullo no irían en busca del otro, Tulio ya se encontraba en el bosque vagando, buscando a Kirios, pero sin querer había llegado a la cita de Jeff y Lila, era pequeño pero al ser un Ralts, ya podía sentir los sentimientos de los demás, Lila estaba rota, estaba triste, estaba en depresión, haciendo una sonrisa falsa, y sabía la razón, pero decidió no actuar, solo miro, miro como Jack acariciaba el cabello de Lila y luego le colocaba una flor en el mismo, hacía sentir a Lila mejor, Tulio enojado le lanzó un silencioso ataque de gruñido a Jack, Tulio había visto a Kirios escribir varias veces el nombre de Lila en el barro, lo había visto sonreír y poner una cara de idiota al pensar en Lila, el daño de Jack bajo hasta que los gruñidos de Tulio ya no tenían efecto. En un parpadeo, comenzaron a ver luces moverse entre los árboles, entre los troncos, Tulio aterrado por esto y sabiendo que eran entrenadores, subió al hueco en el tronco de un árbol y se escondió ahí, obligado a no poder hacer nada más que ver como ocurría aquel ataque. Un entrenador lanzó a un Mightyena, este hizo un ataque de Mordisco a Lila, este fue bloqueado por un Protección de Jack, mandaron a otros tres Pokémon, un Tyranitar, un Umbreon y un Ariados, Jack intento atacarlos pero los gruñidos de Tulio lo habían debilitado demasiado, sus ataques apenas y hacían daño, el Tyranitar lo lanzó contra un árbol y el Mightyena lo mantuvo en el suelo por medio de morderle el brazó, Ariados le tejió una telaraña encima que lo mantuvo inmóvil mientras el Umbreon atacaba a Lila, ella estaba a punto de debilitarse por tantas heridas, pero aquel entrenador sonrío maliciosamente y le lanzó una Pokéball, ella quedo atrapada en aquel objeto al primer intento, Tulio sintió los sentimientos, las intenciones que tenía con esa Gardevoir y corrió todo lo que pudo en busca de Kirios, quien se encontraba en la rama, dando codazos al tronco del árbol para desquitarse, un poco más calmado, ahora no enfadado con ella, con Lila, sino consigo mismo por su error, por la decisión que tomo, y sin saberlo, ya había abierto el tronco del árbol, cuando ya no sintió madera a sus espaldas, se dio media vuelta, había una piedra en el tronco de aquel árbol, él la sujeto en su pecho y esta brillo levemente, un brillo que todos pudieron ver, Tulio reconoció la silueta que sujetaba aquel resplandor y corrió hacía aquel árbol, hasta que finalmente llego a la rama en la que descansaba Kirios, estaba quedándose dormido, hasta que Tulio llego

-¡Hermanito, Hermanito!

-¿Eh? – Dijo Tulio mientras miraba de un lado a otro - ¿Tulio?

-¡Hermanito! ¡Unos humanos se llevaron a Lila! La metieron en una esfera roja y se la llevaron ¡Ese tipo no tiene buenas intenciones con Lila!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE LUGAR?! – Preguntó a gritos antes de lanzarse hacía el suelo sujetando a Tulio

Ambos se fueron corriendo hasta donde ocurrió el ataque, encontrando solo árboles rotos, pasto quemado y a Jack inconsciente en el suelo, sin señal de Lila alrededor, Kirios al pensar lo que sucedió y acertar, se acercó a Jack y rompió la telaraña, jalándolo hacía él y al mismo tiempo despertándolo

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LILA?!

-¡N-No lo sé hombre! Unos Pokémon adiestrados nos atacaron y-

-¡¿Y PORQUE NO LA DEFENDISTE?!

-¡No pude! ¡No pude! – Gritó Jack antes de quedar asustado por Kirios alzando su brazo y acercárselo a la garganta, pero este se detuvo, miro a su cuchilla y suspiro

-No… no fue tu culpa… fue la mía… yo te deje protegerla… yo no estuve aquí para cuidarla… esto… paso por mi culpa… - Dijo Kirios mientras dejaba a Jack en el suelo y luego caminaba hasta un pedazo del vestido de Lila – Mi Lila… perdóname…

-Hermanito…

-Tulio… Jack… ¿Podrías cuidar de Tulio por un tiempo?

-Ehhh… pues… creó que sí…

-¡HERMANITO! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES HACER?!

-…Voy a traer de vuelta a Lila – Respondió Kirios mientras caminaba con el pedazo del vestido de Lila en su mano – Y no voy a volver hasta recuperarla

Kirios emprendió el camino, con arrepentimiento en su alma, no por haber abandonado su hogar, sino por no haber protegido a Lila cuando lo necesitaba, así siguió unas marcas de motocicleta, guiándose a sí mismo hasta una gran ciudad, luces que cegaban por su brillo, anuncios de toda clase, comida, películas, libros, bares, tenían un poco de todo, se metió a un callejón vació corriendo y corto un par de bolsas de basura con las dagas en sus antebrazos, encontró una túnica un poco rota, con lo necesario para que pareciera que era un vagabundo o el integrante de una secta, la túnica estaba parchada, rota de enfrente en línea recta y con una capucha, también logró encontrar unas hombreras, algo que le ayudaría a ocultar mejor su cuerpo, aparte de esto, encontró un par de vendas, ensangrentadas pero solo de un lado e intactas del otro, estas las amarró alrededor de sus cuchillas para ocultarlas, también la suerte le sonrió y le dio permiso de encontrar una billetera, un ricachón había guiado ahí a una mujer para pagarle por sus servicios, pero al hacerlo dejó tirada su billetera, estaba muy gorda, llena de todo tipo de billetes y monedas en abundante cantidad, al no saber ni que eran aquellos objetos, simplemente los guardó en la túnica junto a la piedra que encontró en el tronco del árbol de su hogar que había estado sujetando todo este tiempo, gracias al cielo aquella túnica tenía agujeros para guardar un par de cosas. Una vez termino de arreglarse, se marchó de aquel callejón, con la mirada baja, sabía que si los humanos descubrían que era un Gallade, lo intentarían atrapar, alejándolo de su propósito, encontrar y traer de vuelta a Lila, la Gardevoir que había protegido y curado su corazón.

Él comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, mirando a todos lados buscando a la Gardevoir, pero lo que él necesitaba, era información, una gran cantidad de personas ya sabía que quien ataco su hogar, quien se llevó a Lila, estaba en un avión alejándose de ahí, con la Pokéball de Lila por la ventana, al ser transparente el cristal de la Pokéball, alcanzaba a ver algo afuera, estaba llorando, con deseos de escapar de ese lugar, mirando por la ventana, como un hombre en túnica corría por las calles mirando de un lado a otro sin detenerse, en ese momento no le vio algo diferente, pero sentía su esencia, era alguien que ya conocía, era alguien especial, podía sentir algo familiar en él

-Kirios… - Susurro la Gardevoir mientras miraba al cielo – Perdón, esto paso por una mala broma mía…. Mi Kirios – Soltó una lágrima mientras se arrodillaba

El Gallade continuó buscando por la ciudad sin un descanso intentando evitar batallas y mantenerse oculto, con dificultades con algunos Pokémon ya que lo olían y notaban detalles que sus entrenadores no podía descubrir

-Mi Lila… tengo… que encontrar a Lila… - Susurro agotado antes de caer al suelo derrotado por el cansancio – No puedo… dejarla sola – Dijo Kirios antes de quedar inconsciente en el suelo

Kirios había quedado derrotado en el suelo, con sus fuerzas desvanecidas al haber pasado aproximadamente treintaiocho horas despierto, buscando a su amada, sin comida alguna, sin descanso, solo con un gran deseo por salvar a su amada

-Lila… perdóname, pero por hoy estoy muy cansado – Pensó Kirios mientras sus ojos se cerraban

Por el cansancio de Kirios y el desgaste que sufrió su cuerpo, el Gallade quedó dormido por dos días, curiosamente en el momento que su cuerpo cayó rendido al suelo, comenzó a nevar

-Hmmm… pobre chico, será mejor llevármelo antes de que algún humano lo encuentre – Dijo la sombra de un Pokémon que reposaba sobre Kirios

Luego de que los dos días pasaron, Kirios se despertó a media noche de golpe, por una pesadilla que involucraba a Lila

-¡Lila! – Gritó el Gallade, tirando las cobijas sobre su cuerpo y luego analizando el lugar en el que se encontraba para luego soltar una lágrima – No fue una pesadilla…

-¡Oh, veo que despertaste amigo! – Dijo el salvador de Kirios que se escondía en las sombras - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Uh? ¿Quién anda ahí? – Pregunto Kirios mientras se intentaba poner de pie para luego caer arrodillado - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Wow, wow, wow, tranquilo amigo, no hagas tantas preguntas, no tendré tiempo de contestar si no me das tiempo, bueno, lo primero es mi nombre, me llamo Custodio, luego, no te hice nada, te encontré así, de hecho soy el que te salvó, estabas en el suelo inconsciente, al parecer tu cuerpo llego hasta incluso el doble de tu límite, es un milagro que estés vivo

-Ok… gracias por la información, pero… ¿Qué eres? ¿Un humano? Si lo eres, entonces por favor déjame ir sin capturarme, tengo que encontrar a alguien

-Ya, ya, tranquilo chico, no te voy a lastimar, no soy un humano – Dijo la voz mientras salía de las sombras, mostrando que era, un Glalie, con un cuerno partido a la mitad y con una parte de su armadura hecha pedazos – Soy un Pokémon igual que tú

-Oh Arceus… ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Kirios con el pulso acelerado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-Sí, no te preocupes, para un viejo Pokémon como yo, esto ya no es nada, solo una marca más de la vida

-¿En serio? No se ve muy bien…

-Sí, tranquilo, estoy bien, pero bueno, solo son las cosas que a uno le pasa

-Ya veo… oiga… ¿Cómo le ocurrió eso?

-Uhmm… Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar por ahora chico, mira, mejor acuéstate, intentaré traer algo de comida y volveré en cuanto tenga algo para ambos, entonces hablaremos ¿Te parece, chico?

-Sí, esperaré en ese caso señor

-Jaja, no me hables de esa manera tan formal, pero como sea, en unos minutos vuelvo – Dijo Custodio mientras se marchaba del edificio

El Glalie salió de aquel lugar, dejando a solas al joven Gallade, que intentaba quitarse la túnica que había encontrado hace unas horas y con la que se había mantenido encubierto, en ese momento la piedra de aquel árbol salió rodando de la túnica y había quedado a tan solo centímetros de caer. Tulio la miro y se arrastró hasta poder tomarla para luego alzar la mirada, dándose cuenta de su ubicación, aunque solo vio el paisaje anterior por un par de minutos, lo recordó de memoria, él ya no se encontraba en la ciudad cercana a su hogar, era una ciudad muy distinta. Luego de ver esto, Kirios se quedó sentado pensando en que podría hacer para recuperar a Lila, ideando más de veinte planes, sin embargo ninguno tenía un alto porcentaje de éxito

-Maldición…Maldición… Maldición… ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN! – Grito furioso Kirios antes de dar un golpe contundente a una pared - ¡¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?! ¡¿Por qué soy tan débil?! ¡No pude proteger a Lila, no la entendí, soy un idiota!

-Oye chico, ya volví… ¡¿Chico?! – Dijo Custodio mientras llegaba a la habitación donde el Gallade descansaba - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Añadió con un tono de preocupación

-No… no estoy bien… Custodio… yo… yo soy muy débil – Gimió Kirios para luego caer al suelo en lágrimas – Perdí a mi amada, en mi estupidez la deje ir con un idiota que no la protegió ni la mitad de lo que yo pude hacerlo, ahora no sé dónde está, la podría perder, los humanos son crueles

-Ya veo… bueno… siéntate chico… te tengo que contar algo – Pidió el Glalie que intentaba mover levemente a Kirios

-Está bien…

El Gallade se sentó en el suelo mientras Glalie jalaba una bolsa llena de vallas. Una vez ambos estuvieron listos, Kirios intentó calmarse mientras Custodio suspiraba con nerviosismo

-Bien… primero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo me llamo Kirios, perdón por no presentarme antes – Respondió con tristeza y la mirada baja

-Ya veo, bien, Kirios, por lo que veo… no has tenido una buena vida… pero no quiero acosarte con preguntas… solo… ¿Qué paso con esa chica de la que hablas?

-Bueno… pues verá…

Les tomó un par de minutos, pero Kirios le termino de contar la historia con detalle, abriendo un poco más el corazón del Glalie, quién ahora tenía una mirada de tristeza por sus memorias

-Eso es lo que paso…

-Hmmm… entiendo… bien, pues entonces creó que tenemos una cosa en común, una historia de amor roto

-¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, pues te lo contaré chico. Verás, hace treinta años yo era un pequeño Snorunt de solo cinco años de edad, era muy rebelde y despreocupado, molestaba mucho a los demás y me burlaba de ellos, me castigaban muchas veces, en una de esas veces pasé la línea, deje inconsciente a un Glalie y me encerraron en una cueva, por dos días estuve solo, muriendo por la soledad, pero al tercer día, otro Snorunt llegó a la cueva con curiosidad, una hembra, primero me tuvo algo de miedo, pero en realidad yo era quien tenía más miedo, solo no quería verme débil, ella me consoló, me hizo comprender algunas cosas, fuimos amigos por diez años y luego le pedí que fuera mi pareja, ella acepto, para entonces ya éramos un Glalie y una bellísima Froslass, era mi doncella de la nieve, pasamos cinco años juntos, pero luego, a nuestro sexto año como pareja, paso un terrible accidente. Fuimos en una cita a un lugar fértil, un lugar sin nieve, algo nuevo que había descubierto hace muy poco, pero fue mi mayor error, elegí el peor momento, en un río cercano a ese lugar habían algunos humanos, pero estos no eran normales, ellos no llevaban Pokéballs para atrapar, solo llevaban seis Pokéballs, sus seis Pokémon. Nos atacaron y se llevaron a mi querida Froslass, no la atraparon, simplemente la debilitaron y se la llevaron, pase otros cinco años buscándola, la encontré luego de unos meses, en una competencia de destrucción Pokémon, arenas de lucha en las que Pokémon frenéticos se destruían entre sí por el simple placer de los humanos. Intenté salvarla, ahí obtuve estas heridas, congelé a todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar, pero tarde demasiado asegurándola y se me olvidó cuidarla a ella, en el tiempo que malgasté congelando a gente que se marchaba de ese lugar asustados, ella comenzó a agonizar, para cuando congelé a todos, solo me miro con una tierna sonrisa, corrí hacia ella desesperadamente, solo para escuchar sus últimas palabras… "Gracias por darme una hermosa vida a tu lado, mi amado Custodio, pero… me temo que ya no podré seguir a tu lado"… esas fueron sus palabras… y mi preciosa Froslass… ya jamás abrió sus ojitos… desde entonces he estado cuidando de todos los Pokémon que me encuentro heridos, buscando enmendar mi error al no cuidar bien de ella, intentando hacer que mi angelita se sienta orgullosa de mí. Esa es mi historia Kirios, tú y yo nos parecemos en algo

-Ohhh… Custodio… yo… lo lamento, en serio…

-No te preocupes, mi amada no querría que sintieran pena por mí, ella aún está conmigo, de una u otra manera… pero ¿Sabes? El saber que ella sigue aquí… no me ayuda, me hace sentir mal… por que no puedo mirarla, no puedo ver su hermoso rostro, no puedo volver a sentir sus cálidos brazos a mi alrededor…

-Custodio…

-Ya… ya… perdón… me quedé atrapado en mis memorias – Dijo Custodio sacudiéndose para quitarse un par de lágrimas de los ojos

-No te preocupes… pero… ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella Froslass?

-Su nombre… era Abril, ese era el nombre de mi tierna angelita

-Abril… es un nombre muy bonito

-Ya lo creó, Kirios… y… ¿Cómo se llama aquella Gardevoir?

-Se llama Lila

-Lila… tampoco es un mal nombre… de hecho, es muy hermoso

-Lo sé, pero si la conociera… su personalidad y el cómo es, su nombre se queda corto con todo lo hermoso que hay en ella

-Ya lo creó, el nombre no importa, sino el cómo es… bien… he tomado una decisión – Dijo firmemente Custodio mientras se acercaba a Kirios – Te acompañaré, voy a ayudarte a encontrarla, no voy a permitir que sufras el mismo dolor que yo, tú y Lila van a estar juntos otra vez

-Custodio… no es necesario, yo…

-No digas más, ya tomé mi decisión y no voy a cambiar, este viejo Pokémon es terco y firme en sus decisiones, come amigo mío, por qué mañana, iremos en busca de Lila la Gardevoir – Dijo Custodio mientras rompía una bolsa con los dientes y vallas salían de la misma

-Custodio… gracias

Los amigos sonrieron y comieron hasta reventar aquella noche, el banquete de celebración por la decisión de ambos, uno por el elegir acompañar a Kirios y el otro por elegir a Lila y estar dispuesto a cruzar todas las regiones en busca de su amada

Así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, los dos Pokémon se encontraron a un humano en su búsqueda, de nombre John. El joven tenía un cabello rojo color escarlata, usaba una gorra negra, un abrigo deportivo azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla cafés. Un pequeño Ralts desconocido le comunico al humano los deseos del pequeño equipo, ambos deseaban que aquel humano les ayudará, fingiendo ser su entrenador para evitar que otros entrenadores los intentaran capturar. Este accedió, completando así los miembros para ese pequeño equipo, ayudándose todo lo posible, y gracias a la billetera que Kirios encontró apenas llego a la ciudad, no tuvieron problema alguno.

-¡Chicos, chicos, tengo grandes noticias! – Gritó John mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación de hotel en la que se estaban quedando

Los Pokémon ya habían encontrado una manera de comunicarse con el joven humano, por lo tanto ahora no tenían problemas de comunicación o algo por el estilo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, pues verán, un amigo mío trabaja como investigador en secreto, se entera de cosas que el resto del mundo no sabe, ni la misma policía o el ejército. Él esta mañana me paso este reporte, miren – Dijo John mientras ponía un par de hojas en la mesa – Grupo de maleantes hacen caza excesiva de Gardevoirs y Gallades, y la fecha de este acontecimiento fue en el mismo día que perdieron a Lila

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que hay posibilidades de que Lila esté aún viva y esté más cerca que nunca

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO?!

-Sí, sí, mira, mira, el grupo que lo hizo se llama Luna Roja. Públicamente son un tipo de circo o algo así, pero al parecer son cazadores en secreto. Tienen una presentación hoy en la noche

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?! ¡Vamos! – Gritó alegremente Custodio mientras se acercaba a aquella hoja

Y el trío cumplió lo que dijo, se marcharon a aquel circo en la noche después de que Kirios tomara su túnica, a las ocho de la noche para ser más precisos. Primero no vieron nada interesante, solo vieron un montón de actos que llenaban a los dos Pokémon de ira. Humanos maltratando a sus compañeros Pokémon.

Termino la función, sin ni la más mínima señal de alguna Gardevoir. Insatisfecho, Kirios se armó de valor y fue a ver a los presentadores y demás, acompañado de Custodio y John. En cuanto los trabajadores del circo los vieron, intentaron golpearlos y derrotarlos, más la ira de Kirios era mayor, y sin ningún problema los detuvo con ataques simples como Corte o Cuchillada. Revisaron todos los Pokémon que tenían ahí, y al mismo tiempo los liberaban. Solo se repitió el resultado, ni una Gardevoir.

-¿Y las Gardevoir? – Preguntó con ira Kirios, usando telepatía mientras jalaba el cuello del dueño del circo

-¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! ¡Seguridad!

-Nadie te va a ayudar, te dejaré si me respondes. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS GARDEVOIRS?!

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! – Gritó el dueño del circo mientras el celular de John sonaba

-John – Dijo el humano mientras contestaba su móvil - ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde están?... ¿El aeropuerto?... Ok, le diré a Kirios

-¿Quién era? – Preguntó Kirios mientras jalaba el cuello del dueño

-Era mi amigo investigador. Kirios, un miembro de Luna roja se separó luego de esa cacería, está en esta misma ciudad pero está por tomar un avión hacía Kanto, tenemos cuando mucho treinta minutos para llegar o perderemos a Lila otra vez

-Vamos chico, tenemos que irnos – Dijo Custodio mientras mordía la chamarra de John para jalarlo

-Bien, vámonos, pero tú… no te salvarás, voy a hacerte pagar por maltratar a mis compañeros – Le dijo Kirios al dueño del circo antes de usar Tele transportación para llegar al aeropuerto

El hombre se quedó respirando pesadamente, con un deseo de venganza creciendo en su pecho, y una idea aún peor en su cabeza. Sacó su móvil y después de que el trió se marchara, llamo a alguien por su celular, dejando una advertencia

-Dile a Ben que alguien le quiere arrebatar a su juguete favorito. Un Gallade, un Glalie y un humano de cabello Escarlata

La llamada fue el obstáculo final. Quien ahora tenía a Lila en su poder era alguien de mucho poder, y a pesar de que no había hecho alguna cosa retorcida con la Gardevoir, lo planeaba hacer pronto, por lo tanto, no dejaría que le arrebataran a su "Juguete"

Tan pronto como llegaron al aeropuerto se encontraron con un montón de policías que prohibían la entrada, sobornados por Ben para mantenerlos alejados de su avión, con órdenes de disparar o arrestar al trió tan pronto como hicieran contacto visual

-¡Mierda!

-¡Quítense de mi camino, idiotas! ¡Tengo que ir por Lila!

-Kirios… tú ve… yo los voy a detener aquí, evitaré que te lastimen

-Pero… ¡Custodio!

-¡VE! – Grito con firmeza Custodio mientras cargaba un ataque de hielo – Hemos pasado cinco meses buscando a tu amada, si no te marchas ahora, todo ese tiempo habrá sido en vano. No te preocupes por mí, este viejo Pokémon es difícil de matar ¡VETE YA! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN JOHN!

-¡Custodio!

-… No… vámonos John… él tiene razón – Susurro Kirios mientras levantaba la mirada – Pero… más te vale que sobrevivas, tienes que conocer a Lila

-Por supuesto, tú solo vete chico… ¡VE! – Respondió Custodio para que después Kirios y John corrieran a un par de puertas, cubiertos por el ataque de hielo de Custodio

Ambos taclearon a un policía y lanzándose a dos puertas de vidrio en el aeropuerto, rompiéndolas y entrando así por fin al edificio, haciendo un gran escándalo entre la gente que estaba en aquel aeropuerto. Con la seguridad del aeropuerto tras de ellos, ambos continuaron corriendo hasta llegar afuera para buscar el avión en el que se encontrara Lila.

Kirios comenzó a buscar sin detenerse, buscando hasta la más mínima esencia de Lila para poder encontrarla.

Finalmente la sintió, ella estaba ahí. Lila estaba a tan solo veinte metros de ella. Los pasajeros aún estaban abordando el avión, tenía una oportunidad.

-¡John, ya encontré el avión! – Dijo Kirios mientras señalaba el mismo

-Lo veo, pero también al parecer están por cerrar la entrada

-¡Maldición!

-No te preocupes Kirios, tú corre, ve a ese avión y yo voy a hacer que el Piloto lo mantenga en tierra – Sugirió John mientras se comenzaba a separar

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? – Pregunto Kirios

-Tengo mis medios – Dijo sonriente John mientras sacaba una pistola que le había robado al policía que tacleo en la entrada

-¡Bien, entonces en unos segundos nos vemos!

El Gallade comenzó a correr con más velocidad mientras el humano corría a la punta del avión cargando su arma. Kirios se comenzó a concentrar, buscando nuevamente la energía de Lila. El Pokémon entró en el avión a ciegas, sintiendo solamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La gente comenzaba a alarmarse a su alrededor mientras los guardias entraban al avión, sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo, finalmente estaba cerca, Lila estaba a un metro de él. Ben, el secuestrador de Lila lo sabía, sabía que habían llegado quienes iban a quitarle su "juguete" o más bien, recuperarlo

-¡LILA! – Gritó Kirios mientras se lanzaba contra Ben y lo arrojaba por la ventana consigo mismo y la Pokéball de Lila

La Gardevoir alzó sus esperanzas en ese momento. No lo había notado, pues la tristeza la había acobijado, haciéndola ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, Kirios había estado cerca desde hace cinco minutos

-¡KIRIOS! – Pensó esperanzada Lila al mismo tiempo que su Pokéball caía para romperse en el suelo, liberando a Lila

La Pokéball se rompió y los oponentes se estrellaron contra el suelo, Kirios y Ben se miraban con desprecio mientras ambos intentaban ponerse de pie para iniciar el combate

-Mira, un Gallade ¿Qué haces aquí debilucho? Ustedes los Gallade no sirven de mucho, son muy débiles

-¿Qué hago aquí? Eso te lo han de haber avisado tus compañeros, vine aquí para llevar a casa a Lila

-¿Lila? ¡Ah! Hablas de esa sexy Gardevoir que atrapé hace cinco meses ¿Verdad? Pues lástima, esa Gardevoir ahora es mía

-No, ahora no es de nadie – Dijo sonriente Kirios al notar a Lila fuera de su Pokéball y los restos de la misma rotos en el cielo

-¿Uh? – Preguntó Ben antes de mirar hacía el avión y notar a la Gardevoir mirándolas impactada - ¡Mierda! ¡NO! ¡Tengo que atraparla!

El muchacho intentó lanzar una Ultraball a Lila pero esta fue detenida y cortada por la cuchilla en el brazo de Kirios

-Eso no, no voy a perder a Lila otra vez

-Kirios…

-¡OH, BIEN! Entonces ¡Pokémon míos, aniquílenlo! – Dijo Enojado Ben mientras lanzaba cuatro Pokéballs: Un Tyranitar, un Onix, un Garchomp y un Arbok

-¡No me importa cuántos sean, los aniquilare si eso es necesario para salvar a mi Lila! – Gritó enérgicamente Kirios mientras corría para recibir a sus contrincantes

El combate comenzó, primero el Gallade le hizo una cortada a aquel Arbok para hacerlo retroceder, corrió alrededor de Tyranitar para poder subir por su cola y golpear su cabeza, continuando la cadena hasta hacerlo arrodillarse. Luego de distraer a dos de sus rivales, corrió hacia Lila y la cargó en sus brazos al estilo princesa

-¡KIRIOS! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti, Lila

-¿Qué? Pero… pensé que ya me habías olvidado… me dejaste sola aquella noche… dejaste que me capturaran…

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero oye, todos tenemos errores, pero ahora no voy a dejar que nadie te haga ni el más mínimo rasguño

El Gallade se detuvo y se quitó la túnica para dejarla en el piso, evitando así que Lila tuviese que manchar su vestido

-No tardó, cuando termine con ellos, tú y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar, pero antes… - Dijo Kirios antes de besar lenta y apasionadamente a Lila – Por si muero, ya no tengo nada de que arrepentirme – Agregó finalmente para luego correr en forma de flecha, con los brazos hacía atrás para incrementar su velocidad

El verdadero enfrentamiento final comenzó, primero inicio con Arbok al ser quien tiene la piel más débil. La serpiente comenzó a deslizarse hacia el chico, enroscándose en su brazo, haciendo el primer error de su batalla. Kirios dejó una leve sonrisa y comenzó a golpear al Arbok mientras corría y bajaba su brazo lentamente, haciendo que su espalda sufriera rasguños hechos por el frío suelo. Finalmente para terminar aquel combate le dio un Ultra puño en la boca a aquel Arbok, debilitándolo y dejándolo en el suelo.

-Perdónenme hermanos, una vez termine esta batalla, los curaré a todos y los liberaré – Pensó Kirios mientras miraba a su siguiente oponente, el Tyranitar

A pesar de ser el segundo con piel más dura, Kirios sabía que él debía caer antes, tenía una fuerza mayor al resto, aparte, su oponente final sería el Garchomp por su habilidad con sus espadas en los antebrazos.

El combate finalmente inicio, el Tyranitar lanzó un fiero ataque de Hiperrayo hacia Kirios, quien lo esquivo por poco al derrapar por el suelo, el firme Gallade continuó con su derrape hasta las piernas del titán acorazado, cortando sus rodillas con sus antebrazos, forzándolo a arrodillarse, luego tomando una pierna y jalándola para impulsarse hacia el cuerpo del Tyranitar, dándole una patada en el estómago con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo escupir, luego tomando su cuello y dándole una cuchillada en el pecho, increíblemente derrotándolo en tres golpes. Después de asegurarse de que el Pokémon continuara respirando, comenzó a acercarse hacía el Onix, pero había un problema, los enemigos no iban conforme a su plan.

El Garchomp lo sorprendió por la espalda, jalándolo y sellando sus movimientos al ponerlo contra el suelo, clavando las cuchillas en los antebrazos de ambos para atascar a Kirios en el suelo mientras su enemigo se ponía a salvo frente a su cabeza y el Onix preparaba su cola que había sido afilada por su entrenador

-¡No, por favor! ¡No quiero morir sin haberle dicho a Lila mi amor! – Pensó Kirios mientras veía la cola del Onix bajar a altas velocidades

Kirios cerró los ojos por sus reflejos, pero no sintió dolor alguno, solo una pesada respiración sobre él y unas gotas caer en medio de sus brazos.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio le hizo soltar un montón de lágrimas.

Custodio se había interpuesto entre aquella cola y Kirios. Su sangre lentamente se deslizaba por la armadura del mismo. Para empeorar el asunto, aquella cola había penetrado precisamente en el agujero que se había causado en la armadura de Custodio

-Custodio… no… no… ¡NOOOOOOOO! – Grito con furia Kirios mientras se libraba de aquel Garchomp y algo en su túnica se sacudía.

La esfera que alguna vez encontró en un tronco ahora se movía hacía él, rodando para fusionarse con el pecho de Kirios quien ahora gritaba desenfrenadamente y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Una luz cegadora salió de Kirios, una enorme roca se formó alrededor de él, para luego romperse en mil pedazos que cayeron al suelo, revelando la nueva transformación del joven Gallade.

Una nueva silueta salía de los restos de aquella roca, parecida a Kirios, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Las cuchillas de sus brazos habían crecido y se habían vuelto rojas, la punta sobre su cabeza era más larga y en su espalda había crecido un tejido parecido al de una capa fusionada con su espalda. Un Mega Gallade.

La nueva silueta lentamente comenzó a alzar la mirada hacia Custodio y desaparecer por un momento al igual que Custodio. Reaparecieron pocos segundos después. Kirio había dejado a su compañero cerca de Lila, pero alejado al mismo tiempo para luego poder presentarle a Lila como se debía.

-Aguanta amigo. Esto solo tomará un segundo – Susurro Kirios antes de volver al campo de batalla

El Garchomp al verlo sonrió e intento morderlo. Kirios dejó que esto sucediera. El Garchomp mordió su cuchilla solo para que luego el chico la jalara hacía atrás, haciendo una cortada en sus mejillas, obligándolo a poner sus manos cerca de su boca en un intento por disminuir el dolor. Una vez su cuchilla fue libre, dio una media vuelta y le enterró su otra cuchilla en su espalda, sin matarlo, teniendo cuidado de que se mantuviera con vida y finalmente miró al Onix que ahora estaba aterrado, por la misma razón solo se bajó e intento inclinarse en señal de respeto

-Sigues siendo quien lastimó a mi amigo – Dijo Kirios antes de darle un golpe en el cuello que lo dejó dormido

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡Inútiles! ¡Pónganse de pie! ¡Recuperen esa Gardevoir! – Gritó furioso Ben mientras pateaba la cabeza de su Tyranitar

-¡BEN! – Exclamó con fuerza Kirios – Déjalos en paz, ellos ya están debilitados, perdiste

-¡NO! ¡Yo no puedo perder!... Aún si eso significa ser un asesino – Respondió con desesperación Ben mientras alzaba una pistola Magnum oculta en su abrigo

-Adelante, dispara si eso quieres… lo cortaré y te noquearé después de hacerlo

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos hicieran algún movimiento, se escuchó un disparo. Una bala pasó rozando el hombro de Kirios e impactando con el pecho de Ben. John había disparado a Ben para ayudar a su compañero

-Ya se acabó.

-John…

-Ya, ya, la pelea se acabó. No te preocupes por el piloto, solo lo atemorice al apuntarle, pero está vivo, tú solo ve a ver a Lila

-Sí… ¡Custodio!

Kirios salió corriendo hacia su compañero que ahora ya había creado un charco de sangre y Lila ya se encontraba intentando ayudarlo. El Glalie estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando suprimir el dolor, por lo tanto no había visto a Lila

-¡Custodio, Custodio, Custodio! Amigo, háblame ¿Hola? ¡Responde! ¿Custodio?

-Mmmm… ¿Kirios? ¿Eres tú chico?

-¡Sí! Sí, soy yo. Oh Arceus, yo… Primero que nada. Custodio, ella es Lila, es la Gardevoir que hemos estado buscando

-¿Hmmm? – Dijo Custodio mientras analizaba a Lila – Realmente es muy bella, como dijiste, me recuerda mucho a mi Abril. Es un placer conocerte Lila. Mi nombre como ya has oído es Custodio. Kirios me ha contado mucho de ti

-¿E-E-E-En serio?

-Jaja, no tartamudees tanto chica. Sí, lo conocí unos días después de tu captura, y desde entonces ambos hemos estado buscándote sin parar, junto con el humano que viene, llamado John

-¡Custodio!

-¡Shhh! Silencio John, la voz de Custodio está muy debilitada

-Oh, ya veo, perdón, perdón, me calló

-Oye… Custodio… ¿Por qué me salvaste?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que pude haber escapado

-Tienes razón… pero no lo hubieras hecho a tiempo chico… y no quería que ustedes dos… terminaran como Abril y yo

-¿Abril? – Preguntó curiosa Lila

-Sí, Abril fue mi pareja hace mucho tiempo, ella fue raptada igual que tú, pero no la pude proteger cuando la encontré y la perdí hace mucho tiempo, ella es una de las razones por las que ayude a Kirios, no iba a permitir que la historia se repitiera otra vez, y… tú tampoco dejes… que se repita…

-¿De qué hablas Custodio?

-… De… que… ustedes… deben estar juntos… Custodio me contó todo de ti, todo lo que ustedes han hecho juntos, lo que han vivido, te ha estado buscando por cinco meses sin descanso alguno. Si eso no es un amor puro, no sé lo que es. Kirios… ella… es tu Abril. Por favor… amigo mío… vivan… lo que mi angelita y yo no pudimos vivir… - Dijo Custodio mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente blancos

-¿Custodio? ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Custodio! ¡Por favor!

-Kirios… no… ya no se puede reparar… - Dijo Lila mientras lloraba para después lanzarse a los brazos del Gallade, en busca de un abrazó que la consuele

-Kirios… ¡Kirios! – Dijo felizmente Custodio mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos – Puedo… ¡Puedo ver a Abril! ¡Abril me estuvo esperando!

-Sí… sí Custodio… al igual que yo espere para ver a Abril… bueno ¿Qué esperas amigo? – Dijo Kirios intentando ocultar sus lágrimas – Ve con tu chica y vivan un paraíso juntos – Le aconsejo mientras los ojos del Glalie lentamente se sellaban

-Nos veremos otra vez… compañero…

Por un momento todo fue paz, más olvidaron la situación, la seguridad del aeropuerto estaba rodeándolos a punto de disparar desenfrenadamente. Lila y John se comenzaron a preocupar y a intentar buscar una salida mientras Kirios acariciaba un cuerno de Custodio, mirando como el cuerpo del Glalie lentamente se desvanecía

-Kirios… váyanse – Pidió John mientras recargaba su arma

-No… ya no voy a abandonar a otro compañero…

-¿No lo entiendes? – Preguntó alegremente John mientras los guardias les apuntaban – Yo ya cumplí mi misión. Ya hemos salvado a Lila. Cumplí con mi propósito, además, yo tengo que ver a alguien también… váyanse…

-¡John! – Gritó Kirios antes de que Lila usara Tele transportación para sacarlos de ahí

-Gracias… Lila… y abuelito… espero tú también me estés esperando… - Dijo John con una pequeña lágrima mientras decenas de balas atravesaban su cuerpo

El Gallade y la Gardevoir aparecieron en un paisaje realmente familiar. Estaban en la primera ciudad que vio Kirios, cerca de su hogar, en un pequeño parque.

-¡John! ¡Oh! ¡LILA! ¿Por qu-? – Se quejó Kirios antes de ser silenciado por un beso de su amada

Ese beso sorpresivo hizo que el corazón de ambos se rompiera, la cubierta que habían creado para que no los lastimaran finalmente se rompió, dejando sus corazones débiles y vulnerables, dejando que su amor comenzara a nacer, mientras una canción sonaba para terminar su ambiente (Sugerencia: Para no hacer confusión, pongan en youtube: BLEACH "Alones" (Spanish Cover TV SIZE & FULL Version by Yuri). Y escúchenla mientras leen los otros diálogos, el primer diálogo de abajo es la letra de la canción)

-Quiero ver tu sonrisa volver, ya no ver hacía atrás, quiero caminar de frente pero tú cansada estás, de tanto sonreír, no tienes que fingir, es bueno ser feliz de vez en cuando para ti. Tu tierna voz no siempre trajo sufrimiento y no quiero arrancarlo desde adentro. Quiero que vuelvas pero si lo fuerzo puedo lastimarte más ahora. Ya no existen las palabras, pero todo lo que haces me revela la verdad. Y no sé ya nada más. Guárdalo en lo más profundo ¿Si? Si somos libres para amar ¿Será bueno dejar de soñar? Y si no quieres volverlo a hablar, yo nunca te abandonaré ¡Contigo estaré! Quiero ver tu sonrisa volver, ya no ver hacia atrás, quiero caminar de frente pero tu cansada estás de tanto sonreír, no tienes que fingir, es bueno ser feliz de vez en cuando para ti. – Cantaba una voz hacia la pareja

-Kirios, está bien, ellos ahora están mejor

-Oh… mi Lila… mi hermosa Lila – Dijo Kirios entre lágrimas antes de devolverle el beso a la Gardevoir

Luego de un beso de unos treinta segundos, ambos se separaron, lentamente tomándose de los brazos, Lila tomando la mitad de los brazos de Kirios para evitar cortarse con sus cuchillas mientras Kirios tomaba los brazos de Lila por debajo y sus frentes se juntaban

-Kirios… ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? – Preguntó curiosa Lila mientras intentaba calmar su corazón

-No mucho, solo he estado viajando de ciudad en ciudad buscándote, intentando volver a encontrarte para tenerte de nuevo conmigo

-Pero… yo… pensé que te habías olvidado de mí… esa noche… tú… me dejaste sola…

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero… mi Lila… no quise hacerlo, actué como un idiota por mis celos, no supe entender tu mensaje… y te deje sola… te perdí por mi estupidez… no supe decirte… que yo… te amo… Lila…

-Kirios… yo te amo mucho más… mi tierno Gallade – Respondió Lila antes de abrazar al chico – Acepté la cita de Jack, no para hacerte enojar o para enamorarme de él… quería ver que tan decidido estabas por mí…quería ver si te gustaba lo suficiente como para pedirme que no fuera… fue una mala jugada de mi parte… perdón

-No te preocupes mi hermosa angelita – Susurro Kirios mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la Gardevoir –Y ¿Cómo estuvo esa cita?

-Jeje, muy aburrida de hecho, fingía sonreír y demás pero Jack no es nada romántico o divertido, pasé más tiempo pensando en ti que poniéndole atención a él

-¿E-En serio?

-Sí, hubiera preferido haber tenido esa cita contigo en lugar de con él… - Dijo tiernamente Lila mientras alzaba un poco la mirada para luego acercarse al Gallade

-Muchas gracias… mi Lila

-Jaja, no te preocupes, solo estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto. Tenía miedo de que ya me hubieras olvidado y hubieras buscado a otra Gardevoir...

-Jaja ¿Qué dices? Este corazón late por una sola persona, y esa eres tú… mi Lila…

-Jeje… Hmmm…. ¿Cuántas?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuántas otras Gardevoir te has encontrado en estos cinco meses?

-Por lo menos cinco grupos medianos

-Ahh, ya veo, ya veo. Y ¿A cuántas les coqueteaste?

-¡A NINGUNA! Ya te lo dije, solo te quiero a ti, te he conocido por años, jamás sentiría por alguien más lo que siento por ti

-Jeje, ok. Y… ¿Cuántas te coquetearon?

-Varias, al menos unas quince. Más a todas les di la misma respuesta

-¿Cuál fue esa respuesta? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Jaja, no, no, jamás. La respuesta fue… "Perdón, pero estoy reservado, de por vida. Aún si ella no me quiere a mí, yo siempre la voy a querer a ella, y si es necesario, me quedaré solitario por no poder estar con ella. Moriré solitario si es necesario. Pero este corazón solo le pertenece a una Gardevoir… a mi hermosa Lila…"

-¡Mmmm! ¡Kirios! ¡Qué dulce! Y ¿De verdad hiciste todo eso por mí?

-Claro Lila. Y no lo haría por nadie más. Solo por ti… yo… solo te quiero a ti

-Pues muchas gracias mi guapo Gallade, y ahora… solo falta que me hagas esa pregunta…

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó inocentemente Kirios antes de que Lila moviera la cabeza a la izquierda y sacará la lengua un poco frustrada, más dándole extrañamente ternura al chico – Ah, ya, esa pregunta… - Agregó antes de alejarse un poco y sonreír

En aquel segundo parecía que el tiempo se detuvo, el mundo había hecho una pausa para que el joven Gallade pudiera expresar sus sentimientos.

Los ojos de Lila se cristalizaron levemente, como si viera una hermosa escena, algo conmovedor, un recuerdo que se iba a convertir en lo más preciado en su vida. Kirios tomo las manos de Lila y sonrió

-Lila… hermosa Lila… te conocí hace ya mucho tiempo. En una noche fría, en la que mi vida se había venido abajo. Pasé mucho tiempo a tu lado, formé muchos hermosos recuerdos contigo. Lloré y reí miles de veces junto a ti… Me apoyaste cuando te necesité y yo te apoyé cuando lo necesitabas… Y… te perdí hace tiempo, no supe protegerte… pero hoy… te prometo cuidarte más que al mundo entero, amarte como nunca lo he hecho y acompañarte como tu sombra… Te lo pido… con las estrellas, la Luna, el Cielo y el mundo entero como testigos… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia y acompañarme en este largo camino llamado vida?

La Gardevoir comenzó a llorar por los sentimientos que tocaron a su corazón en aquel momento. Hermosas palabras que habían hecho que su corazón se conmoviera. Eligió las palabras más adecuadas, las memorias correctas

-Sí… si… acepto… quiero ser tu novia… Mi Kirios – Lloró Lila antes de abrazar a Kirios y llorar en su hombro mientras Kirios tomaba algo de su túnica

-Gracias… muchísimas gracias… mi Lila… mi tierna princesa

-No... Gracias a ti… mi caballero… mi dulce Kirios. Me has hecho la Gardevoir más feliz de este mundo

-Jeje, bueno, no continuaré con esta pelea, pero… mi Lila… - Dijo mientras le mostraba a su ahora novia Lila lo que había sacado de su túnica – Te tengo un regalo

Lila se separó de Kirios y miro lo que tenía en su mano, asombrada. Una Gardevoirita brillaba en la palma de su mano

-¿Eso es…?

-Sí ¿La conoces?

-Claro que sí, mi madre tenía una de esas pero… solo la utilizó una vez… Cuando se casó con mi padre…

-Entonces Custodio tenía razón. Me dijo que cuando decidiéramos que era tiempo… te pondrías esto… para hacernos uno… sé que es algo apresurado pero… yo…

-No te preocupes mi Gallade. Quiero usar esa roca, pero solo si tú usas la tuya junto a mí. Nos quedaremos juntos. Hasta el final. Pero ahora… quiero unirnos en un beso – Pidió la Gardevoir antes de que Kirios intentara besarla solo para ser detenido con gentileza – Pero con el tú normal, el tú del que me enamoré hace mucho tiempo – Añadió antes de lentamente retirar la Galladita del pecho de Kirios. Devolviendo al joven a su forma natural

-Está bien… feliz Navidad… mi Lila – Dijo Kirios antes de besar a Lila

Ambos se unieron en un beso, mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor y un árbol de Navidad brillaba a las espaldas del muchacho, tocando con sus luces brillantes una canción de amor, mientras por la espalda del Gallade se escuchaban dos susurros

-Bien hecho chico – Dijo una silueta transparente de un Glalie antes de desvanecerse

-¡Vive por nosotros amigo mío! – Pidió una silueta humana antes de correr hacia la silueta del Glalie

-Y luego de ese momento. Lila y yo volvimos a nuestro bosque con Tulio, mi hermanito. Lila le explicó lo que sucedía a Jack y él lo acepto sin problema. Él ahora había encontrado a su mitad. Una Gardevoir llamada Moon. El anciano líder de nuestro grupo murió por desgracia, fui elegido el nuevo líder y mantuve seguros a todos por el resto de mis días. Lila y yo creamos una casa en la que nos refugiamos y vivimos juntos. Luego de quince años de ser pareja. Ella y yo finalmente nos casamos. Un par de años después tuvimos dos hijos juntos, a los que llamé John y Custodio. Tulio también se casó con una Gardevoir llamada Rebecca. Y Lila y yo… bueno, ella y yo vivimos juntos por el resto de nuestros días. Una vida perfecta al lado de ella… Gracias a ella… yo fui… Salvado de la soledad

Bueno espero les haya gustado, si es así por favor dejen sus Reviews, pongan este fic en sus favoritos y síganlo si quieren, seguiré subiendo diferentes Pokécuentos hasta que ya no tenga ideas, que espero tome algo de tiempo.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
